The invention relates to a disc package for a centrifugal separator comprising a plurality of separation discs, each provided with a separation surface with is inclined with respect to the radial direction and wherein the separation discs are arranged coaxially around an axis of rotation at a distance from each other such that to form passages between each two adjacent separation discs. The invention also relates to a centrifugal separator comprising such a disc package.
From the early days of development of centrifugal separators it is known to provide each separation disc in a disc package with a brim extending radially outside the frustoconical portion of the disc, in order to improve the mechanical stability of the discs, see e.g. SE 22981.
A disc stack having a single separation disc provided with a brim extending radially outside the rest of the separation discs of a disc stack is also previously known, see SE 227107. This is used to divide the disc stack into a first section where the cleaning of the light phase is optimised (purifier mode of operation) and a second section where the cleaning of the heavy phase is optimised (concentrator mode of operation).